sexo,odio, amor o locura?
by Annearguelles
Summary: que pasaría si los 2 soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad tuvieran ¿encuentros cercanos? y que hicieran un pacto de no enamorarse, solo disfrutar de un buen rato de diversión y desenfreno eso pensó el sargento rivaille.Lo único que faltaba era proponerlo a la cadete Ackerman pero quien diría que se pondría un poco sumisa ante la situación.
1. cap 1 castigo involuntario

_**hola como estan fanfiction, de Esta es Mi primera Aportación A Este maravilloso Mundo asi Que porfavor sean amables conmigo: (, Como ya lo mencione es mi Primera Vez, Por Cierto hago ESTO Por Que amo la Pareja de Rivaille y Mikasa me encanta Siento Que Hechos uno para El Otro, bueno aviso Tiene Escenasun poco hard , * La Verdad si esta bien puerco * ahhahahaa bueno entonces el los dejos**_

_**descargo de responsabilidad ... shigenky no Kyoji, no me Pertenece uso solo UNO Que Otro Personajes para CREAR Mi Inspiracion Con Los Dedos gracias y Disfruten ...**_

* * *

Capitulo 1 castigo involuntario

Todo era normal en el mundo de mikasa ackerman,entrenar para ser el mejor soldado de la legión de reconocimiento , ser alguien autoritaria y capaz de defender al que alguna vez le salvo la vida y pagárselo con su vida misma por supuesto estamos hablando de su hermano eren jagger, el capitán rivaille los cito a todo su nuevo escuadrón para entrenar para que el día de mañana que salieran afuera de las murallas estuvieran preparados y trabajando juntos en equipo y ser capaz de ayudar al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad , los cito a las 7:00 am para iniciar con el entrenamiento riguroso, pesado y para colmo estresante para los jóvenes cadetes para poder acoplarse a lo que les depara el mañana, todos estaban formados en una fila a su izquierda estaba conni, jean, sasha,historia,mikasa, eren y armin el hombre de muy corta estatura les dijo con una voz fuerte y clara.

-a ver mocosos de mierda quiero que me den 100 vueltas al campamento y eso solo es el calentamiento así que coño están esperando largo!-dijo el hombre.

Todos obedecieron a la orden del sargento, ya que la última vez que no cumplieron con sus órdenes terminaron limpiando hasta la mas mínima partícula de polvo de todo el campamento y ya todos estaba hartos de limpiar y más de la estúpida manía que tenía el sargento por que todo estuviera limpio, los jóvenes empezaron a correr a pazo equilibrado, para no cansarse mucho, de pronto de escucha una voz a lo lejos.

-ackerman tu no corras ya tienes suficiente calentamiento por hoy ,ponte hacer un par de flexiones y te puedes ir a la cocina a preparar la comida de estos mocosos ya que terminaran hechos una mierda

Mikasa solo volteo la cara y fingió indiferencia tras la orden de su superior, pero lo que nadie sabía es que ella tuvo un encuentro fructuoso en la oficina de su superior anoche, lo que empezó con un tranquilo "papeleo", término con mikasa siendo sometida por su superior, al principio ella se negó, pero al sentir los besos en el cuello de su jefe al mando, la excitación que le provocaba y sus caricias hacían que ella explotara de placer

-oohh stk… ackerman ya tenía ganas de besar ese hermoso cuello de cisne –dijo rivaille mientras le daba ligeros arrumacos en su cuerpo

-ni te emociones ni creas que voy a caer en tus malditos encantos, dijo mientras gemía , no sabía si taparse la boca para que no la escuchara sus ligeros pujidos y no quería que supiera que le gustaba.

-ackerman mmmm…..tu cuerpo me vuelve… loco quiero besarte para siempre, dijo rivaille al sentir besar cada pulgada de su hombro y parte de arriba de su pecho

Mikasa dio una leve carcajada-haha no me diga que usted está enamorado de mí, dijo mikasa con una cara de pobre imbécil

Rivaille contesto, -ni te hagas ilusiones niña yo solo lo hago para que estés en mi cama-, mikasa lo golpeo en la cara al escuchar esas palabras ella estaba molesta y trato de escapar pero rivaille a pesar de ser de muy baja estatura logro someterla retachándola sobre la puerta mientras trataba de escapar

-así que intentas escapar mocosa -lo dice mientras besa nuevamente su cuello mikasa gemía y lo apartaba, le decía –suéltame ya-pero rivaille lo que quería era retarla a ver si muy fuerte era él sabía que si ella quería podría zafarse pero ella no hacía nada solo se dejaba poseer y hacerse la difícil,-maldito enfermo todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que soy tu maldita diversión-lo dijo gritando mikasa,rivaille le contesto con un tono sarcástico y de burla ,-ohhhh no me digas que la que está enamorada de mi eres tu enserio me das risa-, mikasa indignada contesto –yo a usted amarlo por favor no me haga reír con sus ocurrencias, yo a usted lo odio-.

-entonces porque cada vez que beso su cuerpo la siento bien moja, si así es con los besos ya me imagino cuando tengas mi polla dentro de ti-dijo rivaille

-maldito cerdo de mierda- mikasa le escupió en la cara

-ackerman, ackerman, ackerman no podemos divertirnos un rato tu y yo, dice rivaille con un tono despreocupado, -mira hay que hacer un pacto te parece- ,rivaille empieza a acercarse a su boca mikasa voltea la cara y rivaiille da una ligera risa y se acerca más y la besa delicadamente un beso sencillo y sin timidez mikasa cierra los ojos mientras rivaille la besa con ternura ella se queda pasmada ante la situación ya que es la primera vez que besa alguien no esperaba que su primer beso fuera así de sencillo, romántico y hasta lindo por así decirse mikasa le correspondió al beso claro un poco torpe pero sentía que él era un dios con la boca no sabía cómo sus besos la prendían después rivaille la acerca más para que estén hombro con hombro, empieza a dar unos chupetones en el cuello de mikasa, entonces mikasa le contesto

-un pacto ,uuhhhhh aaaa, dice mikasa con jadeos

-si un pacto usted y yo tendremos una hermosa noche de diversión y desenfreno de placer pero nadamas le tengo una condición que usted no se enamore de mi.

Mikasa no pudo evitar reírse de la absurda condición que le puso mikasa se rio y soltó una carcajada y le dijo- yo enamorarme de usted no me haga reír con esa absurdez

Rivaille se aclaró la voz y con todo serio –entonces la reto-mientras el acariciaba los pequeños mechones que sobresalían de la frente de mikasa-entonces si usted después de haber tenido sexo conmigo, no termina diciendo te amo de placer usted no va hacer entrenamiento por un mes que le parece – mikasa solo sonrió y le dijo y cree que con eso ya me va a tener en su cama.

-ya te di a elegir o lo tomas o lo dejas aunque tus palabras digan que no tu cuerpo dice que si- mikasa no podía creerlo estaba pasmada-yo lo odio sargento-afirmo mikasa , ya que literalmente la tenía entre la espada y la pared o más bien entre la puerta ya que la tenía retachada ahí sin ninguna forma de escapar, pero del otro lado si ella tomaba todas la fuerzas de su ser y escapaba y salía de la habitación quedaría como una maldita cobarde y aparte rivaille tomaría represalias en contra de ella y la humillaría más de lo normal, pero no se dejaba de preguntar por qué le encantaban sus besos y sus caricias ya que jamás ningún hombre la había tratado como rivaille la trato, no la trato como una mocosa , la trato como una mujer plena y eso a mikasa le gustaba ella sabía bien sobre los sentimientos de amor que decía tener por su hermano el chico titán así que ella también jugaría con rivaille solo para sentirse mujer en sus brazos , rivaille vio que mikasa no asimilaba bien lo propuesto y se quedó pensativa en que hacer o escapar o quedarse a jugar con él un rato así que la soltó y se fue caminando hacia una pequeña cocineta que tenía a tomar una taza de té y el pelinegro le dijo –ackerman puedes retirarte- mikasa termino en estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras y mikasa se preguntaba internamente , las caricias la sometida y los besos que nos acabamos de dar ya se terminó todo?, ella lo pensó demasiado y rivaille creyó que ella no quería nada ya que es una chiquilla y no sabía lo que quería en realidad y pensó que en realidad se había dejado llevar por la belleza de la jovencita que no se pudo controlar y así mismo se arrepentía de haber hecho eso con su subordinado y no tenía nada ético lo que estaba haciendo, rivaille alzo su taza de té para darle un sorbo cuando de pronto la jovencita se avalancha contra de él y cae encima de él teniendo a los 2 en el suelo mikasa encima de rivaille , mikasa empezó a besar su boca, pero no eran esos besos dulces que le dio hace un momento eran besos desgarradores , pasionales como si aspirara todo el ser de rivaille y por supuesto rivaille al estar a contacto con ella aprovecho la situación y también la besaba apasionadamente como si no hubiera un mañana , sus lenguas jugaban una danza de placer y lujuria rivaille no lo pensó 2 veces y la sometió en el suelo con el boca arriba poniéndose encima de ella en la parte de su sexo sentado y le dice

-mira lo que hiciste con mi camisa blanca la llenaste toda de té de jazmín-contesto el caballero

-lo siento sargento no era mi intención – lo dice sonrojada

-bueno no importa- y se quita la camisa mostrando sus bellos pectorales y fornidos brazos –tendrás que lavarlo dijo rivaille

Mikasa solo podía admirar el cuerpo de rivaille que para ella parecía lo más parecido al hombre ideal, entonces el sargento toma su playera toda empapada de té y la exprime en el pecho de mikasa-hay mira que tonto soy te llene de té tu uniforme –se rio sarcásticamente.

-entonces vas a tener que quitarte tu uniforme igual que yo para lavarlo,-

Rivaille acerco su cara al pecho de mikasa para que lentamente desabotonara la camisa de ella usando únicamente su boca, dientes y lengua, ella no soportaba más estaba extasiada como un hombrecito era capaz de albergar tanto placer a una mujer y ni siquiera la había penetrado

Y así poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas muy lentamente en el suelo, mikasa le quito los pantalones, y rivaille los arneses que era un trabajo tedioso pero lo logro fácilmente hasta dejarla en ropa interior en eso rivaille se detiene y bajo un poco a su cara y con una voz firme y honesta le pregunto

-estas segura de regalarme tu virginidad-

Mikasa se le queda viendo con decepción y le grita -primero me sometes, amenazas, me retas y al final me desnudas y ahora me dices que ya no quiere cogerme- , rivaille no lo pensó 2 veces la levantó del suelo y la llevo directamente a la cama….

La cargo con sus dos brazos sin dejar de besarla mordazmente la tiro a la cama y él se puso encima de ella,mikasa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando se sentía plena le gustaba como la besaba como la trataba es como si hubieran nacido para tener sexo sentía que tenía una conexión como si el supiera donde más la calentaba y eso ,eso la tenía al borde del clímax, rivaille comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones a lamerlos de forma de círculos , los lamia, mordia ,chupeteaba y mikasa solo se dejaba que el hiciera con ella todo lo que él quería, entonces poco a poco bajo a su ombligo mordiendo cada parte de su abdomen muy bien trabajado que tenía la joven y poco a poco a su sexo.

Comenzó dando ligeros arrumacos, luego empezó a lamer y al final a chupar el clítoris, parecía como si disfrutara del fruto prohibido y quería morir con su sabor, la joven dama solo gemía y pujaba de placer retorciéndose entre las sábanas blancas de la cama de su sargento

-ooohhh haa tsk (gruñía)…sargento -gritaba de placer mikasa

Molesto por hacer una pausa pero no podía callarse lo que tenía que decir el sargento dijo -dime Levi o rivaille como a ti te parezca ya que esto es entre tu yo ahorita no hay superiores tu y yo somos iguales en este momento-, eso puso mucho más caliente a mikasa y grito de desesperación -Leví o sí….Leví- mikasa entre pujidos y gemidos también le hizo una petición-haaa por favor, haa! Llámeme por mi nombre de pila respondió la joven.

Rivaille alzo la cabeza para ver la cara de mikasa y le dijo –por supuesto que te llamare por tu nombre de pila – así que nuevamente se agacho para estar en el sexo de mikasa y con un susurro estando su boca con la vulva de ella dijo -mikasa, mikasa- casi como un susurro le dijo a la vagina que él estaba lamiendo , eso puso loca a mikasa mas se retorcía de placer como le decía a su propia vagina su nombre ya no aguantaba más lo que ella quería es quería la polla de rivaille aquí y ahora, Rivaille por tan excitado que estaba no había notado un insignificante detalle que le llamo mucho la atención y no dudo en callárselo en lo que lamia su vagina.

-mikasa no sé por qué presiento que usted vino preparada a tener sexo conmigo ya que su coñito está bien rasurado -dijo entre risas rivaille- me alaga mucho que una mujer se tome su tiempo para su higiene personal, a mí no me gusta lamer coñitos pero el de usted es el primero que merece tener mi lengua constantemente ahí sabe-,mikasa completamente roja hecha un tomate por ese detalle y le respondió jadeantemente –ni crea que lo hice por usted es solo que debido a los pantalones ajustados que uso y los arneses hace que me den bochornos…..-si claro-contesto rivaille en todo burlón

El hombre subió directamente a su cuello para lamer ese cuello de cisne de piel blanca que lo excitaba y mucho, pazo de su cuello a la oreja y con un susurro jadeando le dijo –lista para la leviconda-mikasa solo se rio y dijo- leviconda hahahhaha que patético no me digas que le puso nombre a su polla hahaha- rivaille solo se rio dijo- ya quiero ver tu cara cuando la tengas a dentro-

En eso rivaille con su polla con una amplia erección que tenía ya desde hace un buen rato se quitó los boxers y mikasa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero se dio cuenta que como dice el dicho mientras más corto de estatura más grande calzas, mikasa hizo una pausa se acercó a su cara y le dijo – se amable sí, es mi primera vez y no quiero que me partas en dos con esa cosa-

-ahora no te ríes verdad ahorita lo odias pero cuando te acostumbras lo amaras pero no te preocupes contigo siempre seré amable –dijo entre risas y amable rivaille

Mikasa solo dio un gran gemido al ser penetrada por primera vez rivaiille se puso encima de ella dándole unos besos mordaces en la boca mientras ella gemía de placer al ser penetrada ,rivaille empezó despacio, suave no quería lastimarla ni mucho menos desgarrarla lo que menos quería es que ella se sintiera incomoda ante la prominente cosa! Que tenía rivaille pero eso si sabía que al día siguiente iba quedar muy adolorida, al parecer mikasa no gemía podría decirse que gritaba de placer oooh! Oaaaa stkkkk…..aa.a.a…..o.o.o. estaba completamente extasiada y no paraba de gritar y le decía a su hombre más levi por favor quiero más entre besos y gritos se los decía,

-no sabes lo rico que es entrar en ti mikasa ackerman estas tan estrecha que es un manjar que jamás podría dejar me vuelves loco – en eso rivaille empezó a ir despacio más de lo normal y rivaille gemía de placer ya que cada embestida era un gemido diferente, mikasa no podía creerlo este hombre era un dios en la cama la tenía sometida y no pudo más -Levi aa! Oh! Estoy bien húmeda- dijo jadeantemente mikasa.

-ooh! Siii ya lo note se siente riquísimo pero no te preocupes ya falta poco por terminar-dijo rivaille extasiado ya que él también está en el borde su clímax y eso jamás le había pasado él ya se iba a venir y su ritmo fue bajando una embestida mucho más despacio que la otra.

-no te atrevas a terminar haa! –lo dice mikasa con jadeos ,rivaille quería complacerla ya que estar con ella era un delirio , aparte de ser hermosa, es fuerte, inteligente, testaruda y las emociones la dominaban por completo pero ahora el, la dominaba por completo el sargento cosa que jamás pudo en el campo de batalla , Levi quería complacerla hacerla suya más tiempo y eso lo motivo para aguantar más-ooohh mikasa voy a complacerte a todo lo que me pidas-dijo rivaille mientras empujaba más y más fuerte sus cuerpos se retorcían cada estocada cada golpe cada embestida gemían los dos al mismo tiempo rivaille se sentía feliz al tratar de complacer ya mikasa solo se guardaba e intentaba que no le viera la cara ,rivaille la miro fijamente a los ojos y la vio ,vio la cara de la mocosa que siempre decía odiarlo y que era un dolor de culo bajo su merced toda roja de la cara y gimiendo diciendo su nombre ver la cara de mikasa fue lo que hizo que terminara rápido se éxito a ver su cara toda orgaesmeada no guanto más y se zafo para no terminar dentro de ella y los dos en ese punto del coito gritaron y gimieron de placer en eso rivaille todo acelerado y con una respiración corta se acercó a ella para acostarse a asu lado

Rivaille se incorporó alado de mikasa para abrazarla y oler el pelo empapado de sudor rivaille no podía creer lo que había hecho ya que todo empezó como un "juego" termino cediendo y que su cuerpo se llenara de esa lujuria desenfrenada, mikasa estaba exhausta sintió los fornidos brazos rivaille como la abrazaba fuerte y firme como si quisiera que nadie más la abrazara entonces rivaille entre sabanas le dijo a mikasa

-así que dime mikasa estas enamorada de mí?-

Mikasa lo ve a los ojos y le dice en un tono neutral-no me enamore de tu cara pero si de tu polla-

Rivaille da unas ligeras risas y le dice -yo también me enamore de tu coñito rasurado-en eso mikasa viene y le dice- que hora es, es que tengo que ir a mi habitación deben de estar preocupados- rivaille le contesta-mikasa son las 3 am –QUE 3 AM DIOS MIO PERO YO VINE A LAS 9PM A ENTREGARLE UNOS PAPELES- le contesto la joven-rivaille se rio nuevamente y dijo-jamás había estado con una mujer que me aguantara el pazo sabes y eso que eres primeriza he! No me imagino como serás cuando seas toda una maestra en la cama,-por supuesto que soy buena me está enseñando mi superior –le dijo mikasa mientras se le llenaron de sangre los cachetes .rivaille en un tono maduro le dijo con seriedad

-mikasa porque no hacemos que esto se repita y así aprender más del uno y del otro sobre las artes lujuriosas y al mismo tiempo me das placer –lo dice el pelinegro mientras la abraza y juega con el pelo de la joven

-estaría bien hacerlo debes en cuando mientras que nadie se entere que estoy follando contigo-dice mikasa

Rivaille le sonríe a mikasa acerca su cara ala de ella y le da un profundo beso ,que mikasa correspondió y fue un beso que significaba muchas cosas ,pasión deseo, placer, satisfacción, belleza era un beso posesivo como los que nunca deben de terminar entonces rivaille se separa de su pequeña dama y dice-si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir hoy conmigo no estoy diciendo que te amé solo que no creo que puedas caminar-mikasa se ríe y dice- eres un cerdo- a modo que él le contesta-no más que tu mi pequeña pervertida con la panocha rasurada-mikasa se acercó a él para besarlo nuevamente y se quedaron dormidos abrazados en vueltos entre las sábanas blancas.

A la mañana siguiente mikasa llega a su cuarto casi toda desvelada y con un dolor de cadera de los mil demonios en lo que iba caminando para acostarse en su cama se encuentra la pequeña rubia historia y le dice-mikasa donde estuviste anoche-en lo que mikasa contesta-fui a entrenar al bosque mi equipo de maniobras se rompió y me caí de golpe y me lastime la cadera no te preocupes no es nada-menos mal- dice historia con un gran alivio-por cierto el sargento rivaille nos está buscando va haber entrenamiento ahora mismo-afirmo la rubia,mikasa en su mente tan solo decía-maldito viejo no le basto con dejarme casi parapléjica y para colmo quiere que entrene mas-mikasa viene y dice –bueno historia nadamas me baño y nos vamos al entrenamiento está bien- si claro apúrate porque son las 6:00am y nos citó a las 7 am-afirmo historia

* * *

1 hora después…..

-a ver todos ustedes van a dar 100 vueltas al campamento me escucharon y no quiero quejas de ninguno de ustedes, que me ven corran corran corran corran, ackerman tu no corras ya tienes suficiente calentamiento por hoy ponte hacer un par de flexiones y te puedes ir a la cocina a preparar la comida de estos mocosos ya que terminaran hechos una mierda

Mikasa solo sonrió ante él y salió del campo de entrenamiento no sin antes pasar enfrente de su superior y darle una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar ,rivaille solo la miro de reojo y recordó que todo eso fue suyo y lo seguirá siendo mientras encuentren la oportunidad de estar nuevamente ellos 2 solos, una relación clandestina entre un superior y su subordinado con el único motivo que los mueve la lujuria y la pasión…..continuara.

* * *

**_bueno ESO FUE TODO de mi instancia de parte espero y les Haya gustado asi Que Esperen Hasta El proximo viernes Que Por Supuesto continuacion voy HACER bueno un saludo de Su amiga Ariadnne ..._**


	2. cap 2 Situación dificil

**QUE TAL FANFICTION YA VOLVI CON UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION,ENCERIO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO ,TENIA QUE COMPONER ESTE NUEVO CAP YA QUE ME DIERON MUY BUENOS CONSEJOS ,SOBRE LOS PUNTOS Y COMAS ASI QUE LE PEDI LA AYUDA A UNA QUERIDISIMA AMIGA MIA QUE AMIGA HERMANAA! QUE ENCERIO ME HIZOO UN GRAN FAVOR ARREGLANDO EL INTENTO DE ESCRITURA! AHAHHA GRACIAS Sabaku no Yui encerio que ME HICISTE UN GRAN FAVOR ...ENCERIO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LOS AMO A TODOS ABAJO NOS LEEEMOS HAHAHA**

* * *

**Situación difícil**

Era un día normal, con el cielo despejado, las nubles esponjosas y Mikasa Ackerman encerrada en su habitación en el campamento de la Legión de Reconocimiento, esa tarde solo se puso a pensar, serena y con la mente en blanco.

Por qué demonios se dejó influenciar por la pasión y el deseo; ya habían pasado 2 semanas de su "incidente" con el Sargento Rivaille, cada vez que entrenaban ella nunca hacia nada, gracias al acuerdo que tuvieron ellos 2. Sabía que el Sargento si cumplía lo que prometía, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, si no por el simple hecho de haberse acostado con su superior, no quería volver a hacerlo.

Debido a eso, lo estuvo evitando por 2 semanas, cada vez que la buscaba, ella se escondía para no ser hallada, en los entrenamientos, mientras cocinaba para sus compañeros que entrenaban, y demás veces.

Mikasa se decía a sí misma. "¡Mierda! ¿Porque me acosté con él?, ¿porque caí en su lividez?, maldita sea, ¿porque lo hice?"

Se arrepentía, eso era claro, pero tan solo de recodar cuando estuvo con él, sus caricias, su perfecto cuerpo, cómo la trataba, se sentía plena con él, se sentía una MUJER, y eso le gustó. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de no controlarse si lo veía; por eso que lo evitaba. Sabía que caería de nuevo en sus brazos.

De pronto, de escucho que tocaban la puerca. –Mikasa, ¿estás ahí? El comandante Erwin nos citó a una reunión de suma importancia. —

Abrió la puerta, era Sasha, traía un pedazo de jamón en la mano mientras lo comía. —Mikasa el comandante Erwin nos citó. Apúrale, al parecer nos vamos a una misión extra murallas, al ser el nuevo equipo del Sargento Rivaille, nos informó a nosotros primeramente—, le dijo la chica de cabellos café.

—En un momento voy. – Sasha salió dirigiéndose a la sala de conferencias de la legión.

Mikasa se puso un poco nerviosa, iría a una misión extra murallas: temía que Eren tuviera que usar su poder de titán, le preocupaba saber que a su hermanastro le fuera a pasar algo, así que tenía que estar consiente estar siempre a su lado para protegerlo, y fue a la sala de conferencias en la cual ya todo el equipo del Sargento Rivaille estaba reunido.

**Dentro de la sala de conferencias**

Todos ya se encontraban allí, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Armin, Historia, su hermanastro Eren, la teniente Hanji, y por supuesto su pesadilla, el Sargento. En eso, entro el rubio de las cejas pobladas e informó. — ¿Ya están todos aquí? Bien. Springer, cierra la puerta por favor.

Connie obedeció la orden y sentó en una de las sillas que están en esa mesa, como es la sala de conferencias de planes estratégicos, la mesa era grande, en ella todos se sentaron en cada una de las sillas; todos los novatos de un lado y los veteranos del otro, luego Erwin se sentó y comenzó.

—Muchachos, estamos en una situación crítica, por así decirlo: alguien nos está siguiendo para averiguar el paradero de Historia Reinz y de Eren Jeager, así que tenemos que buscar otro lugar para establecer un nuevo campamento, ya que nos tienen vigilados.— dijo el rubio con voz firme y de mando, con su cara un poco fastidiada.

En eso, interrumpió la voz de la científica loca. —Señor, debemos estar conscientes de que tenemos que irnos a un lugar en el cual podamos estar bien escondidos, y este debe ser, mínimo un bosque, para tener a alguien vigilando, y que nadie nos siga, además así podre mejorar mis experimentos con el joven Jeager.— explicó la científica con tono serio.

Luego hablo el Sargento. —También, debemos tener en cuenta que si nos vamos a ir a otro lugar, tenemos que hacer una distracción para que no nos sigan. – aclaró el pelinegro con su tono de indiferencia, —Con su permiso señor—, dijo el joven Armin.

—Lo mejor sería, que hiciéramos 3 caravanas, fingiendo que en una de esas estén Historia y Eren juntos, obviamente irá vacía, mínimo que estén 2 personas tirando del caballo por si alguien los sigue y así defenderse y tomarlos por sorpresa, y que mientras tanto, ambos vayan al nuevo campamento como si nada. —dijo Armin. El comandante se vio interesado en el plan de distracción, —Buen plan Arlert—.

—Entonces, así quedamos, vamos hacer esto –. Se dirigió a todos con voz firme, —Hay 3 carrosas en la cuales vamos a llevar Historia y a Eren, pero las carrosas estarán vacías, así que puede que alguien los siga y los intente asaltar, así que Brauns y Springer irán en una carroza, Kirstein y Arlet en otra , Rivaille y Ackerman, el de ustedes va ser la misión más difícil ya que ustedes se irán a un bosque que está en la frontera entre Sina y Rose y puede que haya maleantes, ustedes son los más fuertes, así que van juntos a la misión.— Dijo el rubio. Mikasa no lo podía creer lo que menos quería era estar junto a él y mucho menos en una misión , quería que la tragara la tierra y se maldecia por ser la fuerte, y para colmo, no podría defender a su hermano, —Yo y Hanji iremos con Historia y Jagger, nosotros estaremos pendientes de ellos 2 , una vez que hayamos llegado al nuevo campamento que esta por el muro de Sina, iremos llegando poco a poco por unas catacumbas para que nadie nos siga por el pazo correcto, aquí está el mapa— y se lo dio a cada una de las parejas de la misión de la carroza, —Bueno salimos mañana a las 7 am, estén listos.— Dijo el comandante y se retiró. En eso el Rivaille se levantó y dijo con voz fuerte, —Mocosos, esta es una misión muy importante, así que espero que el entrenamiento que tuvimos les haya servido de algo, así que, ¡éxito en la misión y nos encontraremos en el nuevo campamento! Pueden irse a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, mañana será un día muy pesado… ¡¿qué esperan que les aplauda? ¡Largo de aquí! —Dijo Rivaille conmocionado.

Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Mikasa era, "Mierda, una misión y yo sin poder proteger a Eren", era lo que más la enojaba, pero por supuesto lo peor fue es que la misión la tenía que hacer con más ni menos que con el sargento más enano del mundo.

Salió de la sala de conferencias y fue al baño de la misma sala a echarse un poco de agua en cara, para poder soportar estar con el hombre que le arrebato la inocencia, que no quería ver ni mucho menos convivir con él, y menos que se repita la situación de hace 2 semanas; pero cuando se trataba de una misión, sabía bien que Rivaille era profesional, y por más que lo abrumaran las ganas de cogérsela, el jamás haría algo para que sus deseos carnales interfirieran.

Mikasa se tranquilizó en el baño, cuando de pronto entra el rey de roma, se quería esconder pero era demasiado tarde: con una sonrisa pícara le dijo. —Vaya Ackerman, hasta que te dejas ver, si no estuviera ocupado por el papeleo yo diría que me estas evitando— Mikasa se sonrojo —¡Yo no lo estoy evitando! Solo que hemos estado muy ocupados.

— ¿Ocupados? O ya, la que tiene el tiempo libre eres tú, que no has entrado bien como se debe, o que ¿te gusto tu regalo?—pregunto Rivaille con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mikasa se quería morir, no soportaba más ver como el pelinegro se burlaba de ella.

—¡Yo no lo estoy evitando!- y Mikasa se le acerco poniendo su cara muy cerca de la suya, empujándolo contra la pared, en eso Rivaille contesto, —Vaya, si me extrañaste mocosa– Rivaille le dio un beso fuerte, sus labios chocaron y nuevamente callo ante los encantos del hombre y le correspondió. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, el empezó a lamer su oreja ella solo daba un ligero gemido y decía –Ya basta, sargento nos pueden ver, por favor, compórtese— no le hizo caso, siguió lamiendo su oreja y luego fue bajando al cuello, pero lo que le molesto a Mikasa fue que Rivaille empezó a quitarle su hermosa e invaluable bufanda —Sargento, basta no la quite— y lo empujo para que se alejara de ella.

Rivaille todo extasiado ante la situación se enojó —¿Por qué mierda te enojas cuando toco esa maldita bufanda apestosa? hace falta que te la quites y la laves, es una porquería—

— ¡Esta bufanda es el símbolo de amor que le tengo a Eren!— gritó enojada, y Rivaille le dijo, — ¿Tanto amor que le tienes, y te acuestas conmigo? Quien te entiende niña— dijo Rivaille molesto, pero Mikasa enojada lo retacho contra uno de los muros del baño —¡Es por esa bufanda que juro ante usted que no me volveré acostar contigo JAMAS!

Rivaille se encontraba en la pared sometido por el brazo de Mikasa en el cuello, y él le dijo —Mocosa, dime, ¿enserio crees que podrás resistir un día conmigo solos tu y yo? recuerda que tenemos una misión juntos, pero bueno, yo en una misión jamás metería mis deseos de tener sexo contigo. Yo soy un hombre de guerra, y no desobedecería mis órdenes por una mocosa como tú—, eso puso más enojada a Mikasa, y salió del baño hecha un volcán.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz del pelinegro —¡Ackerman, que no se te olvide, mañana a las 7 am partimos juntos!

Mikasa salió toda enojada y se fue directamente a dormir a su habitación para no pensar en ese hombre de pequeña estatura que la traía al borde de la locura de coraje, así que en su cuarto empezó a tranquilizarse y a meditar la situación. Pensaba que sería mejor llevarla en paz con él, ya que pues, era su superior y tenían una misión, cuidar a Eren, así que se dijo que, mejor estar cortante con él. Le seguiría hablando, pero sería cortante, ya que mañana en la mañana partirían a una misión juntos, y solos, por un día entero.

En cambio Rivaille se fue a su habitación de igual forma a descansar, y se quedó pensando. "Maldita niña estúpida, ¿enserio creía que yo iba a abusar de ella en una misión en la cual quizá peligraban nuestras vidas?" Eso de plano lo enojo, ya que era un hombre pulcro y jamás aria algo para que fracasara la misión, así que decidió dormirse temprano.

**Al día siguiente**

* * *

El comandante Erwin dio de nuevo las instrucciones de cómo sería el plan ya mencionado, Mikasa y Rivaille partieron en la carroza primero hacia el muro Sina, y quedarse en el bosque para despistar, para que no encontraran a Eren ni a Historia, y así fueron los primeros en partir. Iban juntos, tirando de las cuerdas del caballos mientras que en la carroza no había nadie; ya llevan como 3 kilómetros de distancia lejos del campamento, ninguno de los 2 hablaron en ese lapso del camino, cuando en eso, Rivaille decidió romper el silencio diciendo. —No te preocupes Ackerman, Eren estará bien, recuerda que va con con Erwin y con la loca cuatro ojos.— con su cara de despistado, le respondió —Si, eso ya lo sé, sé que estará bien, pero me siento impotente por no hacer algo por Eren, tengo miedo de perderlo.

–Estará bien. Los que debemos de preocuparnos somos nosotros ya que puede que alguien nos esté siguiendo en este preciso instante, y como somos los más fuertes puede que haya la posibilidad que nos embosquen y nos ataquen varios hombres, y solo somos tu y yo, pero claro, juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa— eso a Mikasa la sonrojó, escuchar decirle como, afirmaba que era fuerte y juntos podrían hacer cualquier cosa, y nada les pasaría, por supuesto que él era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y ella valía por más de 100 soldados rasos.

Mikasa le respondió –Olvidemos nuestro incidente en el baño, es que estaba enojada con usted y yo sé que en una misión no se atrevería a tocarme

—No tienes por qué andar pidiendo disculpas, tú lo dejaste bien claro usted y yo ya no nos vamos a volver a tocar, y con eso me basta, así que el "altercado" que tuvimos hace 2 semanas no fue nada, quedo olvidado para mi.— Mikasa no podía enojarse con él, ya que pues ella misma decía que se arrepentía de haber sostenido relaciones sexuales con él, pero en el fondo le dolió que salieran de sus propias palabras lo que le acaba de decir, así que se sentía decepcionada.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos de silencio, y de pronto Rivaille sintió un sonido de un pájaro y empezó a acelerar el paso del caballo que tiraba de la carroza. Mikasa se quedó pasmada ante la situación del por qué apresuro el paso, y le pregunto.

—Sargento ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué aceleró el pazo?

—Mikasa, alguien o algo nos está siguiendo, acaban de dar la señal de atacar, ¿o acaso no escuchaste el sonido de un pájaro?—Mikasa se quedó anonadada, ya que no pudo escucharlo desde ahí, pero sabía que por algo Rivaille era el mejor; lo noto, así que se puso atenta para atacar.

Salieron 3 hombres con capuchas negras montando a caballo para atacarlos.

—¡Mikasa, yo me encargo de esto! Cuando llegues a la brecha entre el muro de Sina y el bosque, ve hacia el bosque yo te encontrare, matare a estos malditos.

Se subió arriba del carruaje y al caer encima de uno de los hombres, se detuvieron ahí. Mikasa no pudo ver la situación y acelero el pazo, de trotar a ir a todo galope, en eso un hombre se le acerco montado a caballo la iba a golpear con una barrote, ella lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cabeza, y el hombre cayó del caballo, así que decidió hacerle caso a su sargento y fue más deprisa.

Casi llegando a la brecha que rivaille le había mencionado se adentró al bosque pero lo que se dio cuenta es que empezó hacer un frio intenso dentro del bosque como si quiera a empezar algunas piscas de granizo, eso era un problema porque no podía irse al campamento sola sin el sargento, y para colmo no tenía nada con que sobrevivir al frio en lo que llegaba Rivaille.

Ya dentro del bosque se escuchó un craqueo, ya que el bosque tenía unos baches para poderse esconder, y en eso Mikasa no pudo controlar al caballo que tiraba de la carrosa; se zafo y salió huyendo, y se quedó ella sola en el carruaje. Se maldecía —Mierda, ¡estúpido caballo!— se quedó atorada en el bosque con la carroza y con un frio de lo más horrible, ya que empezó a granizar, pero se dio cuenta de que nadie la había seguido, y se quedó en el punto que Rivaille le había dicho, en el centro del bosque, así que se metió dentro de la carroza a esperar a que su superior llegara, pero se puso a pensar que si Rivaille se enteraba que perdió el caballo la iba a castigar, ya que eso podría hacer fracasar la misión, y sean un punto vulnerable, no podrían escapar ya que no tenían un caballo entonces. Se dispuso a buscarlo silbándole, cuando de pronto una voz la sorprendió.

—¡No te atrevas a silbar que harás que alguien nos encuentre!— ella volteo. Rivaille había vuelto.

—¡Vaya, hasta que llegaste! Llevo horas dando vueltas por el bosque y está empezando a granizar, ya son las 6 de la tarde–.

Lo dijo con un tono preocupado pero feliz, y claro, sin expresarlo.

—Lo bueno es que nadie te siguió, ya que yo me encargue de eso, el único problema es que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí hasta que amanezca. Iré a buscar al caballo, quédate aquí por cualquier cosa.

—Ten cuidado, esta anocheciendo. Es peligroso para que vayas tu solo a buscarlo.

—Mikasa, aunque encuentre al caballo nos quedaremos juntos aquí, es menos peligroso que ir a oscuras por el muro de Sina, en las catacumbas, así que tómalo como una orden. Pasaremos la noche aquí; ese era el plan de Erwin, despistar.

Mikasa se puso un poco nerviosa al saber que pasaría una noche completa con ese pequeño hombrecillo, pero como él había dicho que jamás le faltaría el respeto de nuevo, así que se metió dentro de la carrosa ya que el frio era intenso. Pasaron unos 30 minutos y se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la carrosa, Mikasa le abrió y vio que era Rivaille con el caballo.

— ¿Puedo pasar? está haciendo un maldito frio de mierda.

—Adelante.

Entró a la carroza y prendió la lámpara de aceite que estaba en el techo para que iluminara, ya que era de noche, no se veía casi nada. Estuvo sentando un poco, con su cabeza recargada hacia atrás descansando, Mikasa rompió el hielo.

—¿Donde estaba el caballo?–

—La ironía de la vida, estaba muy cerca de aquí, pero hiciste bien en quedarte en la carroza, sería peligroso que alguien supiera que estaba vacía.

—Entonces no la cague del todo.

—¡Por supuesto que la cagaste! Pero que hacerle, no puedo regañarte por cosas que pasan a cualquiera, me pudo pasar hasta a mí, pero lo bueno es que estamos bien, y seguros, así que intenta dormir, que yo haré lo mismo. — le dijo cortante.

—¿Atrapaste a los maleantes que nos siguieron?

El alzo la mirada y con una risa dijo —Por supuesto, ¿qué me crees? ¿Un inepto?—con todo sarcasmo.

—Ya vi que contigo no se puede hablar, eres un maldito altanero. —Le respondió enojada.

Rivaille alzo la mirada —Por suerte solo eran unos maleantes que nos querían asaltar, pensaron que nosotros traíamos cosas de valor en la carroza, así que los golpee, y los abandone por ahí, me adentre al bosque y te encontré, así que ya duérmete, que estoy cansado, yo sí hice algo.

Mikasa estaba enojada, pero quizá tenía razón, lo único que ella hizo fue escapar. En cambio el había hecho casi todo el trabajo.

La carroza se veía fina, tenía 2 asientos uno de lado derecho y el otro del izquierdo, y debido a pues lo conflictos que tenían esos dos, cada uno se sentó en uno de los asientos para quedar separados. Eran las 10 de la noche y se sentía un horrible frio. Uno intenso, por el pelaje que tenía el caballo casi no lo sentía, pero los que estaban dentro de la carroza se estaban congelando, ya que solo tenían su chaqueta y su capucha verde. Mikasa empezó a temblar y se acostó en los asientos de piel, temblaba demasiado. Rivaille se dio cuenta de eso y se quitó su cacheta. Se la puso encima de ella para que no tuviera frio y se volvió a sentar en su asiento de lado izquierdo para intentar dormir. Ella se dio cuenta de su acción.

—Sargento, gracias, pero usted también debe de tener frio. No se preocupe por mí, estoy acostumbrada.

—Mikasa, te acabo de ver temblando, no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme solo.

Pero ella vio que ese hombre también tenía frio, y quizá no podrá sobrevivir esa noche así que se puso a pensar. —Sargento, si quiere puede sentarse cerca de mí y compartir la chaqueta que me dio, usted tiene frio al igual que yo, y Erwin me castigara si se entera que enferme a su mejór hombre.

El dio una ligera risa. —Mocosa, ¿enserio quieres que me acerque a ti y estemos juntos para calentarnos? ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Mikasa se puso roja. —¡Mo es eso! solo que quizá así estemos más cálidos y podremos dormir mejor.

Rivaille se acercó a la pelinegra y la abrazó. —Así está mejor. ¿Te sientes más cálida? O que solo querías que te tocara.

La chica estaba muy roja. —¡No lo hago por mi si no por usted!

Pero el la vio demasiado roja, en las mejillas y en la nariz, al parecer ella también tenía frio y acerco su cara a la suya, dándole un beso no pudo resistir, en eso ella capto que la había besado, pero fue un simple beso.

—Usted dijo que no me iba a tocar en una misión.

—Quizá ver tu cara totalmente roja por el frio me lleno de curiosidad, besar esos labio… solo eso.

Ella quería que se la tragara la tierra por lo que él acaba de decir. —Sargento, yo sé lo que prometí ayer, y no crea que lo que sucedió hace 2 semanas se va a repetir en estos momentos.

Rivaille se le acerco nuevamente y la volvió a besar un beso cálido. —Lo sé, pero como lo he mencionado estoy en una misión, y mi misión es sobrevivir a este frio maldito, así que usted es mi única salida para sobrevivir, ¿y que más sintiendo tu calor corporal para sobrevivir?

—Maldito enfermo. —le supo poner las cosas en claro. Era cierto, tenía un buen punto, y solo se maldecía pero en cuando el la besaba sentía un calor y se le quito el frio así que ella pensó bien las cosas y se le acerco cada vez más para estar junto a él, ella dio el primer paso y se le acerco a su cuello y lo empezó a besar dando unos pequeños arrumacos.

—Tú dijiste que ya no querías nada conmigo.

—Tú lo dijiste, es una misión, así que tenemos que hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, y tú eres mi salvación para que esta misión sea un éxito.

El entonces fue despacio le dio unos suaves besos en la frente, entonces ella alzo la frente y lo empezó a besar en la boca, con unos besos delicados, suaves y románticos, entonces se vieron en la situación en la cual estaban ellos dos, juntos y abrazados.

—Mikasa, la verdad ya extraña darte estos besos. Me encantas. —lo dijo en tono serio, y Mikasa le contesto arrogante, —No te ilusiones, solo lo hago para tener calor y sobrevivir para mañana, para que la misión sea un éxito.

—Como digas, pero trata de entender la situación, es difícil y yo tengo necesidades, además ya me di cuenta que solamente con pretextos tú sucumbes.

Mikasa se sentó en las piernas de Rivaille, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su superior y lo empezó a besar; él le correspondió el beso. —Heee, Ackerman, si sigues sentada en esa posición, harás que mis pantalones parezcan un volcán. —dijo entre besos. Pero en eso Rivaille la tiro al suelo para tenerla bajo su merced.

Sobre ella, él se acercó a su oreja. —Dime, ¿ya se te quito el frio? Porque a mí ya me está dando calor, y necesito quitarme la ropa.

Mikasa estaba excitada, cada vez que ese hombre le hablaba al oído, enserio que la volvía loca, pero en cierto punto a ella se le quito el frio al estar a contacto con ese hombre.

—A mí también me está dando calor.

Mikasa se quitó la chaqueta que él le dio, solo para quedar con su camisa blanca. Rivaille, al ver la situación también se quitó su ropa sobrante: su chaqueta café, y su corbatín y su playera blanca, solo para que ella viera esos perfectos músculos. Él sabía que cuando se quitara la camisa, ella haría lo mismo; ella al verlo sin camisa, lo volteo y se puso encima de él, y con sus 2 manos moldeo esos músculos bien trabajados, lo que más le encantaba de ese hombre es que a pesar de todo no le era indiferente, le gustaba, pero claro, no lo iba admitir.

Ella bajo a su pecho y empezó a lamer los pezones, los beso y chupo, eso ponía ardiente a Rivaille. —¡Mierda Mikasa! Si así eres con esto, no me quiero imaginar, cuando bajes aún más.

Ella le sonrió. —Tú lamiste mi intimidad, ¿quieres que lo intente con la tuya ahora?

Rivaille sonrió y se mostró indiferente. —Mmm, está bien, pero no quiero dejar de besas esos labios tuyos—dijo ladinamente.

A Mikasa le encantaba ese hombre, lo que ella quería también era ponerlo a su merced, pero por desgracia ella sabía que no iba a volver a tener sexo con este hombre, que solo es una misión para sobrevivir.

—Has perdido la oportunidad de que me "encargue" de tu miembro, ya que no va haber otro encuentro entre tu yo.

—¡¿Enserio crees que no vamos a tener más de estos encuentros tu y yo?! ¡Por favor, mírate! Estas sucumbida ante mí, no niegues que te gusta estar en mis brazos, ¡sé que te sientes segura y plena, así que ya déjate de niñerías de promesas y coge conmigo como habíamos quedado! ¿O acaso ya olvidaste el pacto que tu yo tuvimos?

Mikasa se percató de la situación: ella encima de él, no se había puesto a pensar que era cierto, había prometido no volver a tocarlo, además, habían hecho un pacto con aquél hombre, de tener esos encuentros de vez en cuando, pero sin enamorarse, solo pasar el rato.

—Está bien Rivaille, creo que si soy una mocosa que no sabe lo que quiere, quizá tengas razón, pero, contigo me siento mujer, y me gusta, así que romperé mi promesa y cogeré contigo todo lo que quieras.

Rivaille no lo pensó dos veces y se le abalanzo sobre ella, acerco su cabeza a la suya como cerrando el trato con un beso, que fue ciertamente delicado. —Buena niña, me gusta cuando haces caso, entonces es un trato: usted y yo seguiremos con esto, sin enamorarnos, claro que yo no podría enamorarme de una chiquilla como tú. — dijo burlonamente.

—Ni yo me enamoraría de alguien que mide 1.60— dijo entre risas.

—Seré pequeño, pero esos centímetros que me faltan están en otro lado, y tú lo has visto. —dijo serio.

—Maldito pervertido.

El hombre se puso encima de ella y le empezó a besar el cuello, por supuesto dejo que ella misma se quitara su preciada bufanda, y así fueron quitándose la ropa, poco a poco. Rivaille le quito su blusa de un tirón que casi la rompe, junto con sus correas. Ella le quito las correas al hombre, aunque le costó trabajo, y una vez que se quitaron las correas seguían los pantalones. Ella cumplió con esta tarea gustosa, y el hizo lo mismo solo para quedar en ropa interior.

—Mierda, ahora estamos en ropa interior, pero hace rato nos estábamos cagando de frio, pero ahora ni lo siento, estoy ardiendo por ti.

Ella rió. —Yo tampoco tengo frio. — le dijo con sus mejillas coloradas.

Rivaille se acerco a la joven y empezó a besar su frente, luego siguió con su boca, ella le correspondía el beso, era un beso voraz, rico, violento, sus lenguas iban a la par y parecía como si Rivaille pretendiera comérsela. Luego se le acerca a la oreja. —Ya extrañaba tu cuerpo Mikasa, mira lo que provocas con tus besos, ya se despertó. —dijo entre risas señalando su ropa interior.

—Mierda Rivaille, en serio odio cuando hablas así, pero no voy a negar que me encanta.

Rivaille la besaba con furia, a pesar que la carrosa tenía un espacio reducido, se acoplaba bien a ellos dos; el beso su pecho y lamio sus pezones. Mikasa empezaba a tratar de controlar sus gemidos.

—¡Mierda, Rivaille! Me pones como loca cuando haces eso. — gemía moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

—Solo quiero darte una ligera probada, de estar cuerpo con cuerpo, para que no nos de hipotermia. — Se le acerco y la empezó a besar. —Mikasa, no… no soporto más, necesito que seas mía una vez más.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, él la abrazo y la penetro de un solo golpe, para que ella soltara un gemido desgarrador pero lleno de placer.

—¡Ah mierda Rivaille, haaa! ¡Ahhh, SIII, AAAAHHH!

Se movía dentro y fuera de ella con movimientos suaves, el gruño del placer: seguía igual de estrecha como la primera vez que la penetro; ella puso la palma de su mano en una de las ventanas de la carroza, por lo visto no sentían el frio, pero afuera ya empezaba a nevar, aunque ellos dos ya estaban sudando y se veían las ventanas totalmente empañadas.

Las gotas de sudor pasaban por la cabellera del hombre mientras la penetraba moviéndose sobre ella.

—Rivaille, ¡quiero intentar otra posición, me siento incomoda! ¡aaAAHH!

—¿Quieres estar encima? Bien pero te diré algo, no aguanto mucho tiempo con una mujer sentada sobre mi polla. — le advirtió seriamente.

Entonces se colocó debajo de ella y ella se sentó despacio, sintiendo la penetración en su estrecha cavidad, y empezó a dar ligeros brincos, arriba y abajo. Eso lo éxito tanto que empezó a gemir el mismo. —¡Carajo, Mikasa! ¡¿Ya quieres que me venga verdad!? aaaaHH! –gritaba el hombre entre pujidos de placer, mientras ella lo acompañaba. —MMmmm haaa! Rivaille ahahahahaha! Mierda!

No lo soporto verla de esa forma. —¡Yaaa Mikasa aaHaHHH! PARA ¡! AAAHH!

Ella se separó del hombre y él se vino en su propia pierna. Mikasa toda extasiada lo provocó. —¿Eso fue todo? Enserio… hahaha! Ya me doy cuenta de que no me aguantas, tienes que poner en práctica esa posición, porque me encanto estar arriba de ti.

—Por el momento sí, eso es todo, pero si empiezas a lamer mis pezones sabes lo que pasará, de nuevo.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces y se le abalanzó sobre él para besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos con ímpetu. Dicho y hecho, su miembro se irguió nuevamente. Pero en eso, no desperdició su guardia baja y se puso encima de ella.

—Ahora me toca a mí encima de ti, ¿quieres que te enseñe una posición muy complaciente, tanto para ti como para mí?

Así los des acostados en el suelo, cada uno mirando al otro de lado, Rivaille levanto una pierna de ella muy suavemente dejándola de lado, introdujo su erección y con el impulso de la unión comenzó el frenesí.

—¡Joder! ¡Rivaille! ¿Donde aprendes esas cosas? Recuerda que soy nueva en esto.— dijo entre envestidas de placer, ya que le encantaba esa nueva posición en la cual la tenía. Literalmente estaban cogiendo con ella de lado, con una pierna levantada y el de rodillas embistiendo mientras sostenía su extremidad en el aire; olía el cabello femenino, y ella babeaba. Los pujidos siguieron con ella gimiendo de placer el sucumbiendo, era un maldito experto en el sexo. Y a pesar de ser nueva en esto, se dejó poseer con completa soltura, Rivaille alzo más la pierna de mikasa casi estirándola hacia arriba, mientras cada vez eran más duros los golpes provocando que ella gritara de placer. —aaah! Ah ah AH AH AAAH AAAAHHH! RIVAILLE, mierda estoy muy húmeda! Rivaille aaaah ah ah ah!

—Maldita seas Mikasa tan solo con oler tu pelo me éxito más. —le gritaba mientras la penetraba de lado y la sentía cada vez más suya, cuando el final no soporto —aaaAAAAAHHHHHHH! —los dos gritaron juntos. Entre leves pujidos se separó de ella. Terminó y se taparon con sus ropas.

Estaban acostados en el suelo, él la tenia abrazada con su brazo izquierdo y con su otra mano la tenía en la cabeza haciéndose su pelo hacia atrás, Mikasa estaba en el pecho del hombre con la mano izquierda abrazándolo, estaban completamente desnudos nuevamente, la situación se repitió de nuevo, pero ahora ya estaba segura de que quería seguiría cogiendo con ese pequeño hombre.

Se quedaron completamente dormidos, en esa misma posición.

Ya eran las 7am cuando Rivaille despertó y la contemplo, completamente dormida, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con una belleza que sus ojos jamás habían visto antes: su pelo negro, su cara fina y suave, sus mejillas, todo le parecía precioso, y no se contuvo de decir en un pequeño susurro. —Mierda. Mikasa Ackerman, enserio que eres toda una belleza de mujer.— Pero no se había percatado que lo, escucho ya que estaba despierta, solo que somnolienta.

—¿Enserio lo crees? Gracias, aunque la verdad tu si estás bien feo. Pero tu cuerpo me éxito.

—Maldita mocosa. Te estoy haciendo un cumplido.

—Hahhaha! Jamás voy a decirte que eres hermoso ni nada parecido. Hahahhaa! Nunca.

—Ya amaneció, así que es hora de partir. Tenemos que ir al nuevo campamento para ver si ya llegaron todos sanos y salvos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Cierto! Pero, sé que Eren llego sano y salvo. Dame mi ropa, empezare a vestirme.

Se puso de pié totalmente desnuda, algo que le provocó a Rivaille, un gruñido.

—Ackerman, enserio quieres que te coja otra vez verdad.

—¿Pues que querías? ¿Qué me tapara? Para qué, como si no me hubieras visto desnuda ya, por dios, me has cogido dos veces, el pudor ya no existe entre nosotros ¿verdad? Así que ya párate, que tenemos que irnos. Pero si no quieres que te vea desnudo pues si quieres me tapo los ojos.

—Hahahaha! Niña, niña, ya vístete, yo también me vestiré y no tengo pena de mostrarte mi escultural cuerpo. —le contestó irónico, ambos se rieron.

Ambos se pusieron su uniforme y se dispusieron a ir al muro de Sina, donde estaban las catacumbas, para llegar al campamento. El camino de ida estaba tranquilo, casi no hablaron en todo el trayecto, pero una vez llegando al nuevo campamento, vieron que todos ya estaban instalados.

* * *

Erwin dio la orden de que cuando ellos dos llegaran, fueran a su oficina para hablar de su misión; eso hicieron, en eso Erwin le dijo a Rivaille. —Qué bueno que llegaron, por lo visto tuvieron un par de inconvenientes, ¿verdad?

—Así es comandante, pero el sargento y yo pudimos resolver la situación.

—Tuvimos que escondernos en el bosque entre el muro de sina y las catacumbas, nos siguieron unos maleantes, creyeron que nosotros teníamos cosas de valor en la carroza, así que los golpe y los deje inconscientes, y empezó a caer granizo, y no quería arriesgarme ni a mí ni a Ackerman. así que pasamos la noche en el bosque, y aquí nos vez, Erwin.

—Interesante, ustedes dos, solos en la carroza— y les hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No pienses tonterías Erwin, Ackerman es mi soldado, yo jamás le faltaría el respeto, y ya me voy, tengo ganas de darme un buen baño, así que adiós, Erwin.

Mikasa tenía que controlarse, estaba sumamente roja por lo que acaba de decir el comandante Erwin, ya que pasaron la noche juntos.

—Ackerman, ya se puede retirar a descansar.

Mikasa hizo el saludo y se retiró totalmente roja, una vez que salió de la oficina de su comandante, alguien la estaba esperando fuera. Rivaille se le acerca. —Trata de disimular, usted y yo seguiremos tratándonos como siempre, no hay que levantar sospechas, ya que Erwin es inteligente y cree que tenemos algo, así que es mejor que nuestra relación este en el anonimato.

—Por supuesto que no quiero que nadie se entere que me encamo a mi superior, así que no me busque, yo lo busco.

El da una risa. —Espero y cumpla eso que me acaba de decir.

Volteo a ambos lados, para que nadie los viera y le dio un beso rápido: solo sus labios se tocaron, y se fue. Mikasa se le quedo viendo cómo se iba y en su mente pensó. "Maldito enano". y rió.

Luego, se fue a descansar a su habitación también.

* * *

**BUENO ESO FUE TODO DE MI PARTE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ,,,,,,,POR EL MOMENTO NO SE CUANDO HAYA ACTUALIZACION POR QUE ANDO EN EXAMEN Y LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ABSORBE ASI QUE DISCULPEN Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA REPITOO MUCHAS GRACIAS A Sabaku no Yui QUE LA CONVERTIRE EN MI SOCIA HAHAHAHA ADIOS**


End file.
